


Spider Love

by orphan_account



Series: Spider Romance [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, F/M, Guilty Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Has Spider Powers, Natasha Romanov Lives, Peter Killed Thanos, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter had killed Thanos and now he is trying to live with the guilt of the action, Natasha just wants her boyfriend to know she is proud of him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Series: Spider Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910917
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Spider Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone 
> 
> I am so sorry for not posting for a while 
> 
> I have been super busy 
> 
> Also I am considering doing a major rewrite for my current vampire story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot

The universe had it out for Peter Parker, that he was sure of because right now he was on the bus with his class to Stark Industries. He did his best to mentally prepare himself as best as he could knowing Tony, Pepper and the Avengers would do all they could to embarrass him. Though he was looking forward to seeing his Королева-паук, he had not seen her since this morning when they had breakfast.

“This is so cool, I can’t wait to see Flash eat his words” Ned squealed beside his best friend, Ned was looking forward to seeing Flash get what is coming to him.

“Hey Penis, ready to be seen for the liar you are?!” Flash called from the back seat with his friends, the other students snickering at Peter’s expense.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Ned asked as he nudged Peter gently.

“Yeah, I’m already doing it” Peter replied as he folded his arms and leaned back in his seat, he was ignoring Flash. Ned nodded his head as he watched his friend, though he wished his best friend would give Flash a beating, Flash had it coming because he was a freaking jerk that needed to be taught a lesson.

The bus pulled up outside Stark Industries and one by one the students left the bus with Peter, Ned and MJ at the rear. Leaving the bus the students made their way towards the entrance and one by one they filed in, Flash and his friends snickering at Peter’s expense as they shoved by him. Peter sighed heavily as he ignored them, they did not hurt him… he was used to it. Though he was hoping that Natasha was too busy to notice Peter was being bullied, the last thing he wanted was for her to get angry and try to kill Flash.

2 Months had passed since Peter and those who were snapped out of existence returned, 2 months since the final battle against Thanos and his army. News that Spider-Man went toe to toe with the giant purple grape and won was all over the news, Peter was not proud that he had killed. Peter considered himself lucky that he one, had it not been for the training his Королева-паук put him through then he would have lost.

Peter looked around and spotted the tour guide heading toward them, he smiled when he saw who it was; it was Anna, one of Stark Industries best and brightest scientists no doubt having drawn the short straw. Anna walked up to the class with a sweet smile and greeted them “Hello Midtown… welcome to Stark Industries” she greeted professionally before her eyes landed on Peter.

“Hey Pete” Anna greeted with a beaming smile when she saw that he was amongst the class that was touring Stark Industries.

“Hey Anna, drew the short straw huh?” Peter greeted with a smirk, remembering the scientists were drawing straws to see who would be the one to take the act as tour guide.

“I am sure Roger cheated” Anna muttered with a pout before focusing on the class “Now, if you will follow me, we will get you your lanyards” she said before focusing on Peter “I assume you have yours Peter”

Peter nodded and held his up “I got it right here” answered Peter as he offered her a smile.

“Good, now if you will follow me… our first stop is the Avengers display” Anna announced as she led the class over to the reception desk where their lanyards were kept, Flash was fuming when he saw Peter had his own Lanyard but he kept his mouth shut… there was no way Penis Parker had an internship here.

Right?

Once everyone got their lanyard, they scanned them one by one before it was Peter’s turn. Scanning his lanyard Friday’s voice called out “Peter Parker; level Alpha unrestricted” Friday announced, “Welcome home Peter, should I inform Miss Romanoff that you are home?” the A.I. asked.

“No thanks Friday, she’s in a briefing right now… do not disturb her” Peter answered as he glanced up at the ceiling.

Anna smirked as she folded her arms looking at him “I am afraid your too late, Miss Romanoff already ordered Friday to overrule your wish to not disturb her” she said.

“Ой, бля!” Peter cursed, speaking fluent Russian as he facepalmed himself.

“This is bull shit, there is no way Penis Parker knows the Avengers!” Flash snapped as he glared at Peter, his body trembling in rage as he clenched his fists.

Anna glared at Flash “Mr Thompson, Stark Industries has a zero tolerance for bullying!” she snapped “One more time and I will have you forcibly removed”

“ME, WHAT ABOUT HIM!!!” Flash demanded as he pointed at Peter “He’s lying his ass off and your letting him get away with it!”

Anna went to speak up but Peter stopped her, shaking his head Peter offered her a kind smile “It’s not worth it” he mouthed silently. Knowing it was no use Anna exhaled a heavy sigh before she pointed to the elevator “First stop… the Avengers display on the first floor” she announced.

Watching the students of Midtown before she looked up at the ceiling “Friday, contact Miss Romanoff and inform her what is going on”

“At once, I have recorded Mr Thompson’s outburst” Friday responded, Anna smiled before she followed the class into the elevator.

In the meantime:

Natasha was sitting in the briefing, though it was boring her right now and she was checking her phone periodically for news of Peter’s arrival. She knew his class was coming to Stark Industries for a field trip and she was looking forward to seeing her Принц-паук. She hated it when he went off to school, he should have graduated by now but instead he was forced to restart the year along with all his class. Another reason she hated the snap as much as he did, though there was one upside… she too had been snapped and had spent a lot of time with him within the stone.

They had gotten close before then, they only proceeded to get closer after she was bitten by a spider he had brought back from Oscorp before Thanos, it took some time but they were an unstoppable team. As she sat there listening to the briefing Natasha felt her phone vibrate, smiling she pulled her phone out and looked at the screen, sure enough it was a message from Friday informing her that Peter was in the building.

And there was an attachment to the message.

Looking curious, she pressed the attachment and watched the video Friday sent her.

The briefing was only Tony giving them an update of the Avengers Compound restoration. Natasha watched the video and soon her smile faded and was replaced by a murderous expression. Turning off the video Natasha rose to her feet and stormed towards the door leaving Tony and the Avengers behind in confusion. Carol Danvers in the meantime was off world patrolling the galaxy but had promised to come by and see Peter and the Avengers later.

“Friday, what’s going on?” Tony asked as he looked at the ceiling.

“I am afraid Peter is having issues with another member of his class” The A.I explained before showing Tony and the Avengers the video, everyone became murderous when they saw it.

In the meantime:

Peter was walking around the Avengers exhibit on the first floor with his glass, the exhibit was mostly of the uniforms they wore during the battle with Thanos with the battle damage. Peter looked at his Iron Spider suit which was in the larger of the glass cases. Peter stood there before the glass case before looking at the painting Tony had commissioned of the battle. It was a painting with Spider-Man holding Thors hammer and wielding it against Thanos.

It was something Peter did not want remembered; he killed a man though said man was a giant purple grape that wanted to wipe out everyone in the universe. Shaking himself from the memory Peter turned and walked to Natasha’s suit that she had worn during that battle, blood staining it, her widow bites were crushed, and her sticks were broken. She herself had gone toe to toe with Thanos during the female Avengers charge to get the gauntlet to the time machine before it was destroyed.

As Peter stood there he heard the commotion, turning and looking around he saw Midtown gathered around the painting in awe. Closing his eyes Peter turned and walked away with his head hung low, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders at the memory. He had watched Natasha getting tossed around by Thanos during the final battle, she got a few good kicks in but eventually she was beaten down and tossed into the hull of the wrecked ship.

“Принц-паук” The familiar voice called out from behind him, speaking fluent Russian.

Smiling to himself he turned and looked at Natasha “Королева-паук” Peter replied speaking fluent Russian.

Natasha walked over to him before she looked at the offending Painting, sighing heavily she shook her head “I never should have let Tony get that commissioned” she muttered to herself.

“It’s okay” Peter replied as he shrugged.

“You did the right think Petey… Thanos would have wiped out the universe” Natasha said as she looked into his eyes.

“I know, but still… I never wanted to become a killer” Peter answered as he bowed his head.

Cupping his face between her hands Natasha tilted his head up to look at him, leaning in she pressed her lips to his forehead before touching her forehead gently to his "Я горжусь тобой, мой паук принц" she whispered.

Blushing as he shrugged his shoulders Peter looked into her eyes "Ты скучала по моим губам" he commented.

Natasha smirked as she looked at the students again, nobody was looking at them and the ones that were already knew about the 2 of them. Cupping his cheeks between her hands Natasha leaned in and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft and sweet, his hands were resting on her hips as their lips moved in sync before they pulled apart. Peter and Natasha had been together for a few months, it had happened 2 months after his 17th birthday some years ago and then they were snapped out of existence.

They had not had sex or made love, just some kissing and some groping… Natasha was waiting for Peter to turn 18 first.

Natasha and Peter stood there for a moment talking before she looked at the students who were all discussing the final battle between Thanos and Spider-Man before looking at Peter “Hold on” she said before turning and walking to Mr Harrington.

Clearing her throat Natasha drew everyone’s attention, Flash leering at her lustfully “Mr Harrington I presume?” she asked as she looked at the teacher “I need to borrow Peter for a moment” she said.

“Uh… well… I need to get permission from his guardian in order to do that” Mr Harrington replied nervously, Natasha merely smiled as she typed a quick text into her phone before pressing send.

Flash scoffed “Penis doesn’t have a guardian; nobody wants that piece of shit” he laughed.

Natasha’s expression darkened as she glared at him but soon Tony stepped off the elevator and walked to Natasha’s side “Hey Nat, problem here?” he asked curiously although he knew because Friday had informed him on the elevator ride down.

“The school needs your permission for me to take Peter away for a while” Natasha answered as she looked at him.

“She has my permission” Tony answered as he folded his arms.

Taking Peter’s hand Natasha dragged Peter to the elevator as Tony looked at Flash “I am afraid I do not tolerate bullying in my building Mr Thompson, and I certainly do not like it when my son is being bullied”

“Your… son?” Flash asked as he backed away, his plan backfiring.

“Yeah, I am planning on adopting Peter” Tony revealed “And I am the least of your concerns, my wife is on her way down and Pepper is very protective of her Petey Pie”

Pepper stormed off the elevator seconds after and she looked pissed.

In the meantime:

Peter and Natasha stepped onto the elevator and the doors sealed up tight. Looking at Peter Natasha smiled “Friday, emergency stop” she called and soon the elevator jerked to a sudden stop.

Peter had little time to react as Natasha grabbed him and her lips collided with his.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Peter held Natasha tight as he deepened the kiss.

Peter was going to enjoy this field trip.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> Its so good to be back


End file.
